The Heartbroken Kid
by captaindynamite
Summary: Shawn Michaels had it all, a beautiful, loving wife and two wonderful children but his world caved in with one letter. Now it's up to Hunter to pick up the pieces and fix The Heartbroken Kid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure where this idea came from, but it's a good one in my mind so except quite a few updates every other day or so. I own no one, they own themselves or VKM does, either way I don't. Enjoy the story!**

The cold rain pierced his skin as he stood out on the balcony of his hotel room, his hands clenched tightly around the railing that kept him from falling over and to the ground miles below him. He stared out at the dark gray clouds, his normally cheerful bright eyes now worn with time. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing into the rain as it traveled down his pale complexion. His body ached, his heart ached, and yet he didn't feel a thing. He didn't care that he was risking the chance of getting sick by standing out in the rain; he didn't care about a thing. He was lost in his own little world where nothing could hurt him, nothing could get him.

Only thing was, something could get him. As he stood there in the rain, he felt a pair of large hands place themselves on his shoulders. He could feel whoever it was pull him back into the room and shut the door. He didn't even bother seeing who it was, he knew who it was. Shawn could feel his body being placed down on the bed and covers placed over his shivering body. He turned on his side away from the person and closed his red eyes, falling into a dreamless slumber.

The person that had placed him into his bed, better known as Hunter watched his weak friend from the other bed, his brown eyes locked on Shawn's figure. He didn't know what was going on with the older man, and although he really wanted to know, he never pushed Shawn to tell him. He didn't want to force it out of him because he knew Shawn would come to him if necessary in time. With a soft sigh, he fell back on the bed, and pulled the covers up around himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Shawn rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes ached from crying last night, and his body still ached from his match the night before. He sat up slowly and stretched his back, grimacing at the sickening crack. He pulled himself out of his bed and walked to the bathroom as quietly as possible so he didn't wake Hunter along the way. He turned on the shower and stepped underneath the water once the water was near burning temperature. His mind drifted off as he stood there, his skin turning red as time passed. Shawn was yanked a while later from his thoughts though as the now cold water splashed against his skin. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed then turned to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Bloodshot eyes and red skin stared back at him, a reflection that he hadn't seen for years. He sighed faintly and turned, leaving the bathroom. He walked back to his bed and sat down, not even noticing Hunter watching him until he glanced over at him. He stared at Hunter silently for a minute before getting up and leaving the hotel room, not even saying a word to Hunter. Hunter watched Shawn leave, worried even more than he was last night. He quickly got dressed and left the hotel room as well, eager to find out what was bothering Shawn.

After searching all through the hotel, Hunter found himself at the arena sitting in the locker room as he changed for his practice match with Orton. He stared off at the floor after changing, not really listening to anything until he felt someone smack him on the arm. He jumped and turned his attention to Randy Orton who was standing over him with a confused expression.

"Hunter? You okay? You were supposed to meet me in the ring fifteen minutes ago," said Randy, the confusion that was written on his face showing vibrantly in his words.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," he responded as he rose from the chair and made his way out of the locker room with Randy behind him. They walked to the ring and began their practice. Hunter's mind, however, wasn't on the match and he kept botching the moves.

After screwing up his pedigree more than once, Hunter stepped out of the ring, giving up for the day. Randy watched Hunter walk away with the same confused expression still written across his face. Hunter changed back to his street clothes in the locker room and walked out of the room, sighing heavily. He didn't know what to do with Shawn. Hell, he didn't even know anyone that could even help him. Well, no that was wrong. He knew one person, but he wasn't sure where he was. With a heavy sigh, Hunter walked off to find the boss. He turned a corner near catering and walked on, spotting Vince McMahon up ahead of him.

"Hey Vince," he called, jogging slightly to catch up to the chairman. Vince stopped, allowing for Hunter to catch up before turning his complete attention to his son-in-law. "Where's Smackdown this week?"

Vince stared at his son-in-law with a quizzical look before flipping through the papers in his hand to find the answer. "Smackdown is in Georgia this week," he answered, looking back at Hunter. "Why? Do you need to get to Smackdown?"

"No, I just need to get in contact with someone," Hunter responded before walking off. He walked down the hall and stepped out of the arena through a side door, glancing around to see if he was alone. When he was sure that he was, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly scanned through the numbers before selecting who he needed. He held the phone to his ear as he listened to the rings before a voice came on from the other side.

"Hello?" came a male voice after the third ring.

"Hey there Mark, it's Hunter. Look I'm sorry to bother you while you're in Georgia but see, I need you to come to Raw for a bit." said Hunter, trying his best to think of a way to tell the older man why he wanted him there so that he would come and not back out of the idea.

"Why? Is something going on?" questioned Mark, his voice showing a slight hint of worry.

"It's Shawn. He's not injured or anything, but look he won't talk to me at all. I caught him outside last night just standing in the rain and I'm afraid he might be getting depressed again," answered Hunter, his worry and panic beginning to appear in his own voice. "We're in Alabama this week so it shouldn't be too far for you," he quickly added.

"Alright, I'm not needed until the PPV, I'll ask Long for some time off and I'll travel with you guys for a while," said Mark after a few minutes, a heavy sigh following his response.

"Thanks Mark," he said before hanging up his phone. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he knew he couldn't take care of Shawn on his own. He needed help and who better than someone Shawn had spent the better part of twenty years with. Hunter sighed heavily and returned inside, hoping more than anything that he could help The Heartbreak Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad a lot of you are story alerting this story, but I would love some reviews, thanks! I own no one, VKM or WWE does.**

After calling Mark, Hunter was feeling a tad bit more confident over finding out what was bothering Shawn. The only bad part was the fact that he had no clue where Shawn was. They were due for ring practice that afternoon with Legacy, and Hunter hadn't seen Shawn at all. He stood in the ring with the three team members of Legacy, and sighed heavily, glancing up the ramp for the sixth time, hoping to catch a glimpse of Shawn.

"What's taking Shawn so long?" asked Cody from his seat on one of the turnbuckles. Hunter shrugged, leaning back against the ropes as he did.

"I don't know man, I haven't seen him since this morning," responded Hunter, not sure if he could say much else. He looked at them, noticing the confused expressions that appeared on their faces at his response.

"Come on Hunter, you and Shawn are nearly inseparable, you should know where he is," said Randy, looking over at the older man before glancing up the ramp once more in hopes of spotting Shawn.

"Yeah I know that, looks lets just give up. Shawn obviously isn't coming," said Hunter, climbing out of the ring. He walked back up the ramp and disappeared through the curtain. He made his way back to the locker room and changed into his regular clothes before leaving the arena and heading back to the hotel. He parked his rental car then made his way up to his room, surprised to find Shawn lying on his bed.

"Hey man, you missed practice," stated Hunter, walking over to his own bed and throwing his bag down on it. He glanced over at Shawn after getting no response. "What's the matter with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," answered Shawn after a moment of silence, his voice soft as he spoke, his eyes locked on the ceiling above him. He knew Hunter deserved a better answer than that, but Shawn wasn't sure if he could trust anyone right now.

"There has to be something wrong, Shawn. You never ever blow off practice," said Hunter, not giving up quite yet.

"It's none of your business Hunter," responded Shawn as he sat up on his bed. He kept his gaze away from his best friend as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him. Hunter could hear the soft click of the lock echo through the quiet room, and sighed heavily. That didn't go as well as he was hoping. He sighed once more and fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling tiredly. He hoped beyond all hope that Mark would be able to help him. He closed his eyes after a moment and sighed once more before sleep over took him.

Hours later, Hunter awoke to knocking at the door. He groaned loudly and sat up, looking around the room. His eyes fell on Shawn's empty bed then turned to the door. He stood up and stumbled over to the door, opening it after fumbling with the locks. He jumped when he saw that it was Mark standing there.

"I wasn't expecting you this early," he said with a yawn, stepping back so Mark could come in. The larger man stepped into the room and walked over to one of the beds, taking a seat on it. Hunter shut the door behind him and walked over to the light, turning it on before sitting down on his bed.

"Where's Shawn?" asked Mark, looking around the room. Hunter shrugged, yawning tiredly as he did.

"I'm not sure. He went into the bathroom hours ago after we got into a bit of an argument, but I fell asleep so he must have snuck out while I was asleep," answered Hunter, looking over at the older man. "I don't know what to do, Shawn won't talk to me and he looks so broken most of the time," commented Hunter, sighing softly.

"Don't worry Hunter, we'll find out what's wrong with Shawn," said Mark, looking around the rooms. His eyes landed on Shawn's bag and he stood up from the bed, grabbing the bag from the floor and hoisting it up onto the bed. He began to search through the bag for something that would lead to Shawn's new attitude.

"Er, Mark? Why are you looking through Shawn's bag?" asked Hunter, his tired mind not processing what was happening properly.

"Looking for something that'll help us," he answered before pulling an envelope out from the bottom of the bag. He sat down on the bed and pulled the letter out from inside of it, reading over the tiny words. After a moment, he sighed heavily and handed the letter over to Hunter silently, not sure what to say. Hunter took the letter tentatively, and read it, shocked once he was finished.

"Rebecca left him? But….but why?" asked Hunter, his voice cracking slightly as he fell back onto his bed, staring down at the floor hard.

"I don't know, but that's got to be what's wrong with Shawn. You know just as well as I do that Rebecca is the one that changed Shawn's life years ago and made him into what he is today," answered Mark, looking down at the envelope that was still clutched tightly in his hands. They sat in silence after that, both trying to figure out just what they should do now.

Meanwhile, Shawn stood out by the hotel's pool, his eyes scanning over the dark water as the light of the stars and moon bounced off the ripples of water. He sighed softly, his mind telling him to just jump into that water and end it all. He refused, for now, to listen to the voice but he had to admit, it was a strong one. He shook his head and walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down, his body shivering in the cold air. Shawn didn't know why he had gotten so bothered by Hunter asking him what was wrong, but he just did. He didn't want to talk to Hunter about his issues, and yet at the same time, he wanted so much to have someone to talk to.

Sighing heavily, Shawn turned his attention to the stars above him. He closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer to the stars, asking for someone to cling to. He sighed softly once more, opening his eyes after a moment. He rose from the chair, but froze when he saw a large figure standing just within the hotel. He walked forward slowly, not sure what it was he was looking at until he neared the person. He stepped backwards slightly when he noticed that the large figure was Mark, the lights casting an eerie glow over him. Mark turned then, spotting Shawn coming in from the side door. He slowly walked over to the man, and stood in front of him, waiting for Shawn to react. Shawn, not really sure what to think, walked forward and wrapped his arms around Mark, resting his head against the larger man. It seemed for one night his prayers had been answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is really making me depressed now. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I get a few more reviews too, thanks! I own no one, VKM does.**

Shawn awoke the next morning to the warmth of something solid next to him. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked around, jumping slightly when he saw Mark lying next to him on his bed. He frowned faintly at the sleeping older man. How did he get here? Then it all came back to Shawn. He slipped out from underneath Mark's large arm, and climbed off the bed, looking around the room. He spotted Hunter still asleep in the other bed, so he quietly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in the room, Mark awoke with a start and sat up quickly, his eyes scanning around the room after noticing Shawn no longer next to him. A confused expression crossed his face before he heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, telling him that Shawn was in there. He sighed softly and fell back down on the bed, draping an arm tiredly across his face.

Shawn stood underneath the hot water of the shower, his mind processing once more over his current situation. It must have been bad enough for Hunter to call Mark in to help him. He sighed softly, shaking his head. It had been a long time since he had been this horrible, and he wasn't sure how to pull himself out of it this time. He climbed out of the shower once he was done, and got dressed in the clothes he had resting on the counter. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed once more, shaking his head. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom portion, noticing that Mark and Hunter were still asleep so he quietly made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

Walking down the hall, Shawn kept quiet as he past a few of his fellow workers, not even bothering to say anything to them. He stepped into the elevator with Randy Orton, but kept his gaze away from the young wrestler; however, Randy chose to do the complete opposite and stared at Shawn for most of the ride.

"What are you staring at?!" asked Shawn finally, exasperated.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you? You're usually a lot nicer than this," questioned Randy, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing that concerns you," answered Shawn, turning his head to look up at the countdown of floors between where they were now and the lobby level. He sighed faintly, wanting it to move faster so he could get away from Randy.

"Wow Shawn, what did your wife leave you or something?" asked Randy, not knowing that that was really what was bothering Shawn. "Did she break your poor little heart?"

Before Randy could even tell what was happening, Shawn lashed out and slammed Randy back against the wall of the elevator. He glared at the third-generation wrestler, his hand wrapped tightly around Randy's neck, squeezing the air out of him before he released him, and walked out the open doors. Randy stared wide-eyed at Shawn as he walked away, the doors shutting once more. He scrambled to his feet and pressed the floor button of Hunter's room, wanting to tell him what had just happened.

Hurrying out of the elevator when the doors opened once more, Randy walked quickly down the hall, pausing outside the door and knocked quickly, loudly on it.

Inside the room, Hunter awoke abruptly at the noise, and walked to the door, grumbling loudly. He opened the door after fumbling with the lock, and stared at Randy, not really sure why the younger man was outside of his door.

"Hunter, man, Shawn just attacked me!" said Randy, his hand rubbing his throat lightly. Wide-eyed, Hunter stepped aside to allow Randy into the room, and followed him over to the beds where Mark was now sitting, watching the two of them.

"What do you mean Shawn attacked you?" asked Hunter as he took a seat on the bed next to Mark. Randy sat down on the other bed, rubbing his throat once more.

"I was in the elevator with him and I made a comment about his wife, and he just lashed out at me. I didn't mean to upset him like that," answered Randy, shaking his head. Hunter glanced over at Mark, frowning faintly at him. Mark shook his head and stood up from the bed, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter, standing up from the bed.

"I'm going to find Shawn," grumbled Mark as he walked out the door, the door shutting with a loud thud behind him. Hunter sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed, his hand running back through his hair. Randy looked over at him, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"What's going on with Shawn?" he questioned softly.

"I'm not sure I can tell you Randy, but don't worry about it. We'll fix Shawn," answered Hunter, turning his head away from the younger man. Randy nodded and rose from the bed, leaving Hunter in the silence of the hotel room.

Meanwhile, Mark made his way down to the lobby in his search for Shawn, not really sure how he was going to find him. Although he had known Shawn for years now, Shawn could easily avoid anyone if he really wanted including Mark. He sighed softly, and began to head back to the elevators when he heard someone calling his name. He turned, tilting his head to the side slightly as Paul Wight walked up to his side.

"Hey Mark, you looking for Shawn?" he asked once he was close enough for him to hear him.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Mark questioned curiously.

"He was heading for the pool last time I saw him," he said, pointing off towards the side door that Shawn had come in the night before. Mark nodded and hurried off towards the door, hoping Shawn wasn't trying anything stupid. He walked out the door and looked around, spotting Shawn off to the side away from the others. He made his way over to Shawn, reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn, come back upstairs with me, please," said Mark softly, squeezing Shawn's shoulder slightly. Shawn yanked his shoulder back from Mark's touch, and stepped a bit further from him, staring down at the water as it lapped against the side of the pool.

"Shawn don't you try anything stupid now," warned Mark sternly.

"That would be normal for me wouldn't it? Doing something stupid?" asked Shawn, looking over at Mark. Mark frowned seeing the pain and heartbreak reflected in Shawn's normally bright, cheerful eyes.

"Shawn you're not stupid, just come back inside with me," answered Mark, reaching out towards Shawn once more. Shawn stepped slightly further away from his old friend, his eyes turning once more towards the water. Shawn slowly stepped towards the water, his feet reaching over the edge slightly as the little voice in his head urged him on. Mark stared at Shawn, wordlessly begging him not to do it. Shawn turned his head briefly, and stared at Mark before he threw his body forward and into the water.

Stunned, Mark couldn't feel his body move for a few seconds before he jumped into the water after Shawn, grabbing him around his waist. Shawn fought against Mark's hold, hitting him with all of his might but Mark proved to be the stronger man and pulled Shawn to the surface, coughing up water as he did.

"Shawn you're crazy!" shouted Mark as he pulled Shawn to the side of the pool and heaved him onto the ground. He climbed up out of the water, and sat next to Shawn, looking over at him. Shawn looked back at Mark silently before he lunged himself at Mark, hitting his hands against Mark's chest multiple times before finally breaking down into a hysterical fit. Mark wrapped his arms around Shawn tightly, and lifted him up off the ground as he stood up and carried him over to one of the chairs where he sat down with Shawn in his arms, holding him as he cried his heart out. Mark didn't say a word, only rubbed the younger man's back, allowing for him to let everything out.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shawn, his hands clinging to Mark's wet shirt.

"Don't be, there's no need," said Mark softly, rocking Shawn slowly in his arms, glaring out at the water that tried to take his friend away from him.

After a few moments of silence, Mark glanced down at Shawn to see him asleep in his arms. He smiled faintly and sat back further in the seat, staying like that with Shawn for however long the Heartbroken Kid might need.


End file.
